


Hinata and the Orange Juice!

by HimekoUchia



Series: When Naruto Characters Accidentally Do Drugs [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crazy, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, LOLWUT?, Parody, Random - Freeform, Romance, seriouslykidsdon'tdodrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimekoUchia/pseuds/HimekoUchia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ino messes up Hinata's orange juice? What happens if this leaves the shy little Hyuga completely hyper and daring? Why, she is going to spread the love! Oh look, there goes Sasuke and Gaara! Aw, they look kinda sad... For now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of Hinata's Juice Adventures!

Hinata awoke in a room that wasn't hers.

After a few seconds, she remembered why. This was Ino's house.  
Yesterday, she let the blond convince her to sleepover at her place. She had no idea why.  
She hardly even knows the Yamanaka girl. But, her guess was that she wanted to prove to Sakura that she had more friends than her.  
And, lately, Hinata has been feeling lonely, so she let herself get convinced.

Well, on with the story.

So, the young lavender eyed girl woke up in Ino's room. She got up and got dressed, like she did every morning.  
Then, she went down for breakfast.  
Ino was waiting for the Hyuga in the kitchen, with the morning meal already ready.

"Hiya Hinata-chan! I didn't know that you were a late sleeper! It's nearly eleven! Good thing that it's a weekend!"  
The blue haired girl blushed.  
"G-Good morning I-Ino-san! I'm s-sorry for being up so late! I g-guess that I was tired!"  
The truth was, she was up all night having nightmares about being stuck in a room with her father, whom she had gotten yelled at by the day before, and cousin. It was terrifying.  
"No worries! Look! I made breakfast!"

Hinata smiled and sat down on the table. She started munching on the toasted bread that was in her plate. After a few bites, she sipped at her orange juice.  
She frowned. It tasted funny. She simply shrugged and dismissed it. She didn't have the guts to ask her new found friend why.  
When both of the girls finished their food, Hinata glanced at the clock.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I h-have to go! My f-father is waiting!" She blushed and bowed. "Thank you f-for having me over Ino-san! I had a g-great time!"  
In reality, Hinata was bored to death talking about Sasuke Uchiha all night. But she wasn't going to say that to Ino.  
"Bye Hinata-chan!"  
"Good b-bye Ino-san!" The Hyuga grabbed her bag and walked out the door, waving to Ino on the way out.

When the front door closed behind, that was when it all started.

Little Hyuga Hinata started feeling strange. Her head felt like it was floating. Her heart felt like it was flying.  
She... She felt... Invincible!  
The once shy little girl suddenly saw the world at a whole different angle. It looked beautiful, and all her past worries seemed stupid.  
Why didn't she just tell Ino that she was a boring bitch and that she was a terrible cook? Her shyness irritated her now.

She skipped back to the Hyuga compound. On the way, she was stopped by Sakura Haruno.  
"Hey! Hinata-san! I heard that you slept over at Ino-pig's house? Was she so desperate for friends she doesn't have that she had to invite you over?"  
A few minutes ago, she would have blushed and stammered apologies. Now, she wanted to slap the pink haired hag. So she did.  
"Yeah. She was so desperate for friends. I feel that you should be friends with her again, because that is the only real way any of you two bitches could find someone who wants to listen to your mindless prattling about the most boring guy in the world!"

Hinata smiled and skipped away, leaving a flabbergast Sakura staring after her.

So, the blue haired girl continued on her merry way feeling extremely proud of herself. She had no idea what had possessed her to actually speak her mind. But, hell, she was glad that she did! The look on the bubble gum haired kunoichi was so priceless, that she was wondering why she didn't do it before.  
"Hinata-chan! Hi!" The girl spun around and faced Kiba, Akamaru and Shino. Normally, she would have blushed and been intimidated, but not now.  
She grinned so widely that the two guys stopped in their tracks and the dog stopped barking to stared at her.  
"OH! HI GUYS! How are you dog breath and bug freak? OH! Of course I didn't forget you Akamaru! Aren't you the most adorable thing! Oh, and Kiba-kun? Stop constantly staring at my ass 'kay? It completely creeps me out! See ya!"

With that, Hinata kissed Akamaru's forehead and skipped away, leaving three dumbfounded beings to ogle at her back.  
The dog-nin turned to his friend.  
"Shino... Who was that?"  
"... I don't know."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Ino hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned up her kitchen table. She piled Hinata's plate and cup into the sink and put all the ingredient she used back into the cupboard.  
Bread, butter, jam, sugar...

She froze in her tracks.

This was not sugar.

This definitely wasn't sugar.

So she gave Hinata...  
Oh, crap.

Then, she thought about it. She shrugged and put the 'sugar' away.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Grey rainclouds were dotting the sky in a very dangerous way.  
But, to Hinata, this day was the most beautiful, bright and sunny day that she had ever experienced.  
Well, talk about bright and sunny.

"Oy! Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto, waving to the young girl. He braced himself for a fainting session, but didn't expect to be kissed full on the lips by the shyest Hyuga known to mankind. He gaped like a fish a the giggling, red cheeked Hinata.  
"Hi Naruto-kun! Lovely day isn't it! Say, do you want to go on a date later today? We could go to ramen! I know that you love that stuff since I always stalk you, right?" squealed the lavender eyed kunoichi. Now, after kissing her crush, she felt even more bold and daring! There was nothing left that she couldn't do!  
"UH... Sure!"  
"Yay! See you at four Naruto-kun!" Hinata pecked him on the cheek and went on her way. For the first time in years, the knuckle head was speechless.

So, a couple minutes, later, the messed up Hinata nearly skipped past the training ground. She stopped just in time and ran in.  
She beamed when she spotted her cousin. Oh, how she missed his absolute asshole-ness and crappy attitude!

"Neji! My not-very-brother! How is training with your crush and wacky teammate? Bored to death yet?" The Hyuga genius open and closed his mouth in shock. After receiving weird looks from his team, he cleared his throat and plastered his smug look onto his mug.  
"Hello, Hinata-sama. You seem... cheerful today. I truly hope it lasts though, since I heard that Hiashi-sama was extremely infuriated with you for your weakness yesterday. Running away from confrontation. That is exactly what I would expect from my little cousin." He looked satisfied with is speech and expected Hinata to break down and run home crying to daddy like she always did.

What he didn't expect, however, is when she laughed out loud and clapped him in the back.  
"Hah! Neji, oh Neji! You are such a mindless, long-haired bastard! Ya know, the other day, I heard this song that made me think of you!" Hinata cleared her throat and started singing while dancing circles around the other Hyuga, who was pretty sure that the end of the world had come.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys! No, you don't even like... No, you don't even like... No, you don't even li-ike boys!" The kunoich chuckled and bowed to an invisible audience. Then, she hugged him and left. Just like that.

Neji, Tenten and Lee's eyes were bugging out of their sockets. After a couple minutes of complete silence, the Weapon Mistress blinked and turned to the long haired boy.  
"Neji... You never told me that your cousin was so awesome!"

Said cousin was now sprinting back to the Hyuga compound, with her arms stretched out, imagining herself as a gorgeous butterfly.

She had never felt more free in her life. She didn't understand why she had always been so intimidated by Neji before! He was just a big... bully! Yeah! Just a stupid bully! And she finally beat him because of her amazingness!

When she ran pass an emo looking Uchiha, she didn't even bother stopping.  
"Hi loser! Bye loser!"  
Sasuke froze and glanced at the girl, the only girl in the entire village to not absolutely adore his hotness, who was slowly disappearing from view.  
"Hyuga Hinata? ... I think that I like her the best..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The guards in front of the Hyuga house's main gate, who had just let Hinata 'fly' in, were now scarred for life. Seeing an almighty Hyuga dance through the front gate did that to you. Even if she was the shy, useless little fluke of the Main Branch.

"HANABI-CHAN! My little sister! Do you want to go shopping later? I want to take you to this store, because I saw the cutest dress on display! It would make you look like the PRINCESS that you are! Then, I want to get some makeup! Then, we could organize a HUGE party right here! And we could invite all our friends! Oooh ooh! I want a giga-normous cake with PURPLE icing on it! How does that sound?"  
The young Hyuga heiress stared completely and utterly shocked at her older sister's transformation. Then, she smiled broadly.  
"YEAH! Let's go shopping sis! I want pink sprinkles on the cake!"

The two girls were giggling and chatting when their grumpy, pissed off father walked into the room.  
"HINATA! Why are you back now? I thought I told you to..." He trailed off when his once meek little daughter turned to him with wide, sparkly eyes.  
"DADDY!" She jumped and hugged him. "It doesn't matter that you've been ruining my life for the past I-don't-know-how-many years! I love you! Even if you are the biggest sour-ass in the entire freaking world! Hanabi-chan and I want to organize a PARTY! And I've got a DATE at four! So, I know that it's only one in the afternoon, but I'm going to get ready now! I have to pick out an outfit that makes me look hot!"

The leader of the Hyuga clan stood frozen as his daughter hyper-jumped away...  
This wasn't the girl he's known for the past I-don't-know-how-many-years. And, quite honestly, this new Hinata scared the crap out of him. He wanted his quiet, sweet little daughter back. But, he wasn't going to do anything since she finally seemed to have character!

Well, Hinata wasn't worrying about this! She was so happy! And excited for her date with Naruto! Then, she couldn't wait to go order that huge cake for her sister and herself!  
Wow! Could this day get any better? No way! It was perfect!  
Then, she remembered the awesome dress that her mother had gotten her but that she had never worn.  
She squealed and put it on.

She admired her reflection in her mirror. She looked so pretty! She looked so cute! She looked so...  
Hinata blinked. Then she blinked again. After a few moments, she blushed deep crimson as the effects of her morning orange juice weared off.

Oh, what had she done? She was in so much trouble! She had insulted Sakura, Neji, Sasuke and her father! She was so dead! Oh, why had she done it?

The blue haired girl gulped nervously.  
She was never sleeping over at Ino's house ever again.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.  
"I-it d-does look n-nice!"


	2. Say Cheese!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit do 97chaoscat from fanfiction.net for giving me the idea!

A few months had passed and it was now days before the chuunin exams.  
Hinata was getting ready to go on a training session.

If you were wondering about her date with Naruto, it went very well. They had gone out for ramen together and when they had parted ways, Hinata had been far too shy to kiss him, so they simply hugged goodbye.  
They had gone out twice ever since, but it had been Naruto who had asked her out (making her faint the first time).

Her shyness really irritated her. Why? Why couldn't she be naturally outgoing like all the other girls? She couldn't blame genes, since her cousin (who had gone back to making her life miserable), father and sister were all full of attitude (and she mentally added 'full of crap', but that was something that she was keeping to herself). It must be just her.

Nobody had asked her why she had acted so high that day. They probably just figured that she was severely ill that day and left it at that. And man, was she glad. Hinata probably wouldn't have stood having so many people crowd her.  
At least she had gotten her sister that huge purple cake with pink sprinkles.

The young Hyuuga sighed and zipped her bag shut.  
She discreetly walked out of her room, then out of the Main House's compound and once outside, she silently strolled down the street. No skipping. No laughing. No fun. Honestly, Hinata kind of missed the infamous orange juice's effects.

After a few minutes, she walked past a small group of genin from Sunagakure, who were here for the exams.  
Hiding under her bangs, she observed them. Her heart clenched.  
She had never seen three people look so... depressive (and that came from the girl who was with Neji Hyuuga the day he got his curse mark). Especially the short redheaded boy that looked about her age.

She took another look at their unhappy faces and then, for one of the first times in her life, she was filled with raw determination. She immediately had a plan. Hinata was a smart Hyuuga after all.

However, there was one little problem with her plan: it involved interaction with other human beings and that was the girl's weak point. But she really hoped that she could do it anyway!  
By the time she arrived at the training grounds, she had figured out a way to make her plan possible and... she felt... pumped. She actually looked forward to putting it into action!  
Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe the orange juice's effects left a mark forever. Meh, she was cool with both explanations.

"Hinata-chan! Just in time!" called out Kurenai-sensei, relived to see her only female student arrive.  
Kiba and Shino both greeted their teammate, then the squad started training for the day.

They got harder, better, faster, stronger in those short hours. Literally. Team Kurenai learned very fast.  
"Good job team! You are definitely going to be in the finals of the chuunin exams if you keep this up! Now, you are dismissed. Go ahead and enjoy life, children!" yelled the jonin, waving her hand and disappearing.  
"Tsk. Someone is in a hurry to see Asuma-sensei." grumbled Kiba. "Well, see you two around. I need to go home and feed Akamaru."  
Then he was off.

A short silence ensured as the two quietest genins in Konoha were left alone together. Both of them weren't too sure what to do or say, or which one of them should break the silence first.  
Well, since Shino did it yesterday, Hinata decided that it was her turn today.  
"Um... G-Goodbye, Shino-kun." she stuttered, smiling and walking away.  
"Bye."

Once out of the training grounds, Hinata made a mad dash back to her house.  
She needed to be quick if she wanted her plan to succeed.  
She ran strait into her room, getting a few weird looks from a couple Hyuugas. The girl locked her door and rummaged through her belongings until she found what she needed.  
An old Polaroid camera that she had gotten from her mother last year. She had never used it, but she was pretty sure that she would figure it out.

Hinata ran out of her house again. When she was out in the streets, she looked left and right cautiously before activating her byakugan, searching for a particular young man.  
Once she located him, she jogged as fast as she could to catch up with the boy.

When she came face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, she gulped, took a deep breath before clicking the camera in his face.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
Then she ran, leaving the boy very confused indeed.  
Now, Sasuke didn't like having random people go up to him for no other reason than to suspiciously photograph him, without even asking for an autograph, so he decided to follow the girl without her knowing.

Said girl was extremely embarrassed, but very proud of herself.  
Hinata waved the picture around, waiting for it to develop.  
Step one, have an alibi and plan B. Complete.  
The blue haired girl then made her way to Ino's house, which she hadn't visited since the whole juice incident. The Hyuuga rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal her blond sort-of-friend's father, who smiled at her.  
"Oh, hello Hyuuga-san. How may I help you? If you are looking for Ino, I am afraid that she isn't here."  
Hinata mentally cheered. Having that girl absent would make things so much easier.  
"Oh? Ah. Y-Yes I was l-looking for Ino-san... When w-will she b-be back?" asked Hinata, lying for one of the first times in her life.  
"I am not too sure. Do you want to come in and wait for her?" suggested the man.  
"Oh! That w-would be great. Thank you v-very much!" smiled the shy girl, stepping into the Yamanaka household.

Ino's father then left her alone and returned to the living room to finish reading his book, giving Hinata a chance to sneak into the kitchen.  
Wow, she actually felt so bad-ass. Must be the adrenaline.  
Hinata silently looked through the cupboards and retrieved three empty glasses, enough fruits to make three cups of juice and some of that infamous sugar that had messed her up so bad.

She fixed up the orange juice, starting to feel slightly nervous. Now, the hard part was coming.  
Before she could do anything, however, Sasuke Uchiha jumped through the open window, startling her and great deal.  
"S-Sasuke-san... What are you-...?"  
"Hinata. You have some explaining to do. What was that about? Why did you take a picture of me then run away?" he asked through gritted teeth, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Hinata was debating weather to make a run for it or explain herself. After picking up her courage, she went with the latter.  
"I-I needed an excuse t-to come to I-Ino's house. I thought that i-if I had a ph-photograph of you, then I c-could just say that I c-came to give it to her. I- I'm sorry!" She bowed in apology, hoping that the Uchiha wasn't too mad at her.  
On the contrary, he looked impressed.  
"That was actually smart. I didn't see you as the evil little trickster type, Hinata-san."

The blue-haired girl blushed deeply.  
"W-What? No! I d-didn't mean to..."

Before she could finish her sentence however, she spotted a patch of red outside the window. It was that boy from Suna, the sad one. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing a glass of orange juice and jumping out of the window, giving Sasuke a pleading look. She didn't want him to snitch on her.  
He wasn't thinking about that at all. He was just kind of thirsty...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being careful not to spill anything, Hinata took a deep breath and walked up to the young man with brick red hair.  
When he saw her walking towards him, he stopped and turned to look at her. What did she want?  
"Oh! H-Hello. My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga. You and your team a-are here to participate in the chuunin e-exams, so I wanted to g-give you this welcoming gift... I m-made it myself." stuttered Hinata, but she eventually managed to spit it out.

The boy looked at her in pure shock. Never had he ever received a gift from the heart before. He actually felt kind of touched, but didn't let it show, since he would never do something like that. Ever.  
"... My name is Gaara. Of the Desert. I accept your..." he stared at the glass in the girl's hands.  
"Orange juice. I-I think that you w-will like it. It is v-very... euphoric. I sh-should know." gulped Hinata, coming to the limit of her communication skills. She felt relieved however, when Gaara didn't ask anymore questions.

He instead took the glass and chugged it down in one go.  
The Hyuuga stared wide eyed at him. He stared back.  
"What? Where I come from, we don't have many fruits. It's cooling. And I was thirsty."  
With that said, the Suna genin handed the empty cup back to Hinata and started walking away.

The blue-haired girl quickly ran back to Ino's house and jumped through the window.  
She did it! She actually managed to make the sad looking boy drink some of the magic juice! Any minute now, he would be so happy! All thanks to her!  
The girl was so proud of herself! And people called her useless...

Sasuke Uchiha was still standing in the kitchen and looked up at her when she walked in, sat down at the table and sipped the glass that he wasn't drinking for himself.  
"What was that about? What did you give that Gaara guy?" he asked, confused.  
Hinata smiled widely at him.  
"I-Ino's sugar has v-very strange, energizing effects. I made o-one for each o-of the Suna team, s-since they looked s-so down." she explained, now floating in happiness.  
"Oh? So you drugged Gaara and his team?"  
"Y-Yeah. B-But not his t-team yet. Just h-him. I already p-prepared their orange juice though."

Sasuke nodded, mad at himself for not coming up with that idea. It was a great idea, in his opinion. He didn't really like Gaara after all.  
"You already made their glasses of drugged up juice? Where are they?" he suddenly asked, looking around the kitchen.

Hinata froze, looked at the Uchiha, then at the two now empty cups of orange juice in their hands, then locked eyes with him again.  
"Uh oh." they both chorused at the exact same time, before both of their faces split into huge grins.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm off to see the Jonin, the wonderful Jonin of Suna. I hear he is a whiz of a Jonin if ever a Jonin there was. If ever oh ever a Jonin there was, the Jonin of Suna is one because, because, because, because, because, because! Because of the wonderful things he does! Lalalalalalala! I'm off to see the Jonin, the wonderful Jonin of Suunnnnnaaaa!" hollered Gaara at the top of his lungs, skipping down the road, imagining himself as a young girl called Dorothy, who was nothing but a useless, annoying, made up fairytale.  
Until now.

That girl was an inspiration in the redhead's eyes! How she happily, cheerfully, powerfully skipped down that yellow brick road, showing that evil witch who's the boss! She was bright and sunny, and Gaara wanted to be like her!  
He wasn't too sure where he had heard of her before, but he was going to prove to people that he was more than the sad emo his village thought he was.

He... he was fire!

Every single person he passed either ran away screaming or cheered him on.  
Man, what a beautiful day it was! Gaara loved Konoha's great weather! And their fruits!  
Suddenly, the boy spotted three familiar people.  
"Temari! Kankuro! Baki-sensei, I was just singing a sooong about you! Long live the Jonin of Suna, for Oz!" laughed the redhead, skipping all the way to his team.

The three people simply stared at Gaara, pretty sure that they were either dead or hallucinating.  
Laughing, the boy did a cartwheel before landing perfectly in-front of his companions.

"What? Why are you peeps looking at me like that? Shouldn't we go practice our kung-fu fighting!" hollered Gaara, complete with a catchy tune and air kicks. He didn't understand why his team kept staring at him as if he were mentally handicapped. He was perfectly fine, right? No, he was more than fine!

He was awesome!

"Gaara... What happened?" stammered Baki, extending a hand towards him, as if the boy were hanging on a ledge and he wanted nothing more than to rescue him from falling into the pit of doom, to help him, because the teacher loved his student so much.  
Or, that was what the effed up redhead thought anyway. He was so touched by his sensei's concern. He nearly cried.

What Baki was thinking wasn't quite clear in his own mind, but could be vaguely deciphered as 'Oh my good lord! Kazekage-sama, the boy is even creepier than he usually is. Another mental disease? Did he get it from you, or from Karura-sama (bless her soul)? What shall I doooo? I doubt acupuncture will cure such an abominable case..."

"Baki-sensei..." whispered Temari, eyes bulging out of their sockets "I could be... Shukaku! Should we attempt... to... seal the... demon...?" she trailed off as Gaara started swaying his hips to a non-existent beat, bobbing his head, his arms making awkward looking hula waves.  
All three ninjas continued to watch silently as their redheaded teammate suddenly stopping dancing, dumped his gourd on the ground, walked over to a wall, then continued, this time opting for an very, very inappropriate move that consisted of pressing his back against the wall, putting a hand over his head and sliding sensually down until he was sitting on the floor.

Of course, a small crowd had started to form and somebody whistled. This made Gaara grin and give an air kiss to a person that he didn't even know or see.

The young teen then looked back at his own important people. Kankuro looked as if he was going to pass out, Temari looked terrified and Baki looked like he could burst into tears at any given moment.  
"What? Was it something I did?" asked the jinchuuriki innocently, tilting his head to the side and batting his eyes.

Suddenly, all three shinobi attacked him and pinned him to the floor.  
"Gaara! Please! Whatever you do, you must fight it! You cannot let Shukaku take over you so fully! You might not be able to switch back if you do!" cried Temari, grabbing the boy's arm.  
"Dude! I didn't know that this demon could turn our brother into this!" shouted Kankuro.  
Baki grunted and did a complicated hand sign before placing two fingers on Gaara's forehead. This should wake up the boy's mind and force that dreaded demon back into it's cage. He just needed to push Shukaku's barrier back... Wait, there was no barrier...  
What was going on? Gaara's mind seemed perfectly clear of any traces of possession.

"... This isn't Shukaku's doing... This is serious! Make him stand up!" barked the jonin. Temari and Kankuro both immediately obeyed, fearing their teacher's wrath when he was in this sort of mood. The man frowned and looked closely into his student's confused eyes.  
"Baki-Jonin-of-Suna-sensei... What did I do?" murmured the redhead, now starting to freak out a little. His team was acting so strange today... Immobilizing him and stuff.

Baki sighed, crossed his hands behind his back and circled the jinchuuriki.  
"Gaara... You don't have your demon to blame... Can you give me a reasonable explanation as to why you just... danced like a... hooker?"  
There. He said it. He actually managed to say that to the most terrifying boy in the village without being slaughtered.

Said boy gasped in horror.  
Hooker? No! He didn't mean that! He hadn't meant to shock anyone! He was just having so much fun, and he was filled with so much energy... He couldn't possibly have done something as offensive as that! Or did he? He didn't really remember... But, one thing for sure, he had made his siblings and teacher look at him in a bad way. They probably hated him now.

Without any warning, Gaara starting bawling fountains of tears.

Then, two young people sped past, grabbed the redhead and all three of them disappeared, leaving a confused team of Suna ninja behind to deal with the crowd and Gaara's abandoned gourd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim anything that isn't mine.  
> So... yeah. I'm truly sorry if I have for ever ruined your image of Gaara. That was disturbing, wasn't it?


	3. The Apocalypse Continues!

"Hey! Why did you drink the orange juice you moron?" laughed Hinata, extending her hands to strangle Sasuke, who grinned like an idiot.  
"Hn. I am not a moron! I'm sexy! Oh shit... I mean... Hey! You drank it too!" he suddenly hollered, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. She gasped.  
"Damn! I did... Oh well! Maybe we should leave before Ino's dad figures something strange is going on!" suggested the blue-haired girl. The Uchiha nodded and walked towards the door. Hinata smacked him on the head. "Loser! Fly out the window! It would be less suspicious, since you didn't come through the door to begin with. Did you?"

Sasuke bent over, smacked his forehead and whispered:  
"Ohhhh! Right! Silly me! Heh. See you in a few seconds!"  
Then, the most admired teen in Konoha launched himself out of the Yamanakas' window, complete with spring sound effects.

Hinata speedily washed the cups and put everything back into the cupboard in less that thirty seconds.  
Oh yeah! She was the bomb!  
She did a little fist pump before exiting the kitchen.

"Yamanaka-san!" called out the girl, smiling fake-shyly at the man, who looked over his shoulder. "My father will be upset if I am late for... training! I unfortunately must leave at this very moment. Thank you for having me over!" she lied smoothly.  
"Bad-ass, Hinata. Real bad-ass." she thought to herself.

Inoichi Yamanaka looked confused for a second before beaming at the teen.  
"Oh... Already? Well, it isn't a problem! You can come back whenever you want! I'll tell Ino you came Hyuuga-san!"  
Hinata mentally puked, but she just twiddled her thumbs. She didn't want to seem rude. Not towards this kind man. But his daughter... bleargh.  
"Thank you very much sir! Have a nice day!" she mumbled and walked out the door.

The blond man waved, then shut the door behind him.  
"Ah... Kids. Hinata is such a sweet, honest, quiet girl... Ino is lucky to have a friend like her. She doesn't actually stutter as much as the rumors say... She is shy though." he chuckled and sat down to finish reading his captivating book.

In the mean time  
"Hey! Sasuke-baka! What the hell do you think your doing?" laughed Hinata, doubling over and clenching her stomach.  
"What? What did I do?" asked the Uchiha, turning away from the glass he was admiring his reflexion in. "Hey, Hinata-chan? Am I the hottest guy in Konoha, or am I the hottest guy in Konoha?" he asked, winking at the blue-haired girl and kissing his reflexion goodbye before turning away from the Yamanaka's window.

This just made Hinata laugh even more.

"Wow! Looks like the 'sugar's effects differ from person to person. I am still me, I know it. I just feel so much tougher and more awesome! But you... I guess that it makes you vain, though you already were... and creepily happy. But that's a given, right? Here, take this picture of you. I'm not giving it to Ino any time soon." she handed her alibi photo to Sasuke, who gushed like fangirl when he saw himself. "Oh and, Naruto-kun is hotter than you."

Sasuke gasped dramatically.

"Nu-uh! I'm the hottest-ass male in the entire country!" he shrieked, putting his hands on his hips.  
Hinata giggle and patted him on the shoulder as he glared daggers at her.  
"Dream on, Uchiha, dream on. I wonder how the Suna boy is holding up..." she suddenly said, making the chicken-butt haired boy immediately forget his anger.  
"Oh yeah! Let's go find him!" cheered Sasuke, skipping down the road, pulling Hinata behind him.

The Hyuuga got many, many dirty looks from about every single girl under 34 in Konoha.  
She normally would have blushed, passed out, woken up, then started crying for having people look at her like that. But she wasn't normal, was she?  
She suddenly had a surge of adrenaline. She turned to all of those girls, grinned evilly at them and blew them an air kiss.

What had to happen happened.  
Every single Sasuke-fangirl for about a two hundred meter radius cracked their knuckles and slowly stalked over to the young, naive Hyuuga.  
"Woah! Sasuke-baka, that's a lot of biatches you've got there!" laughed the girl, backing up slowly. Sasuke followed her, lifting an eyebrow, secretly impressed at her bravery.  
"Pfff... They like me because I'm the hottest ever! But still... I really want to see how much that Gaara dude is embarrassing himself... Do you wanna make a run for it Hinata-chan?" whispered the Uchiha, excitement filling him from head to toe.

"Hell yes! This is getting dangerous!" hollered Hinata, her face only about an inch away from a Sakura's manicured nails, that were curled into claws, ready to make her pay for being with their precious Sasuke-kun.  
Exchanging a quick nod, the two surrounded teenagers took advantage of the energy high they were on and zoomed away before any of the girls could react, leaving the confused fangirls in a puff of dust, coughing and screeching in horror when they realized that the object of their affection and of their hate were now nowhere in sight.

Said two people were running as fast as their legs could take them, laughing their butts off.  
"Hahahaha did you see their faces?" giggled Hinata, grinning at the boy next to her.  
"Heh, yeah! That was so awesome! I never thought that I would see you do something so completely reckless!" giggled Sasuke right back... yes, giggled.  
Hinata beamed at him. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't so bad after all... after an entire glass of drugged up fruit juice!  
Ah, how she loved that juice!

They randomly turned into random streets, hoping that they might randomly bump into the emo desert redhead and avoid the fangirls.  
And, since they were so completely amazing, Gaara was actually right down that street over there.

"Sasuke-baka! There he is!" said Hinata in a hushed whisper.  
The Uchiha grinned, but it turned to a frown when he saw the boy.  
"Hey! He's crying! Those bozos made him cry! Let's go rescue him!" replied the boy heroically, and the blue haired girl nodded.

They sped right through the small crowd around the Sand Team, snatched the redhead up and were on their way.  
After about ten minutes of running, they were safely up in a tree in a training ground at the other end of the village.  
They then put their hostage down, who was still bawling his eyes out like a baby.

Hinata and Sasuke exchanged a look. This wasn't supposed to be the juice's effects! They were supposed to make someone happy, not cry!  
Hinata, since she was the brave one, cautiously leaned over and talked to Gaara in a soft voice:  
"Hey... Is everything OK? What happened? Why are you crying?"

The redhead suddenly stopped, stood up straight and wiped his eyes.

"What? I'm not crying!" he whined childishly, pouting and crossing his arms and legs.  
Something ticked inside of Hinata. This reminded her of Naruto's annoying side too much to make her comfortable.  
"OK, stop being a baby! You're a big boy, now tell me why you were crying!" she said between gritted teeth, glaring terrifyingly at the Suna genin, using her extreme girl power.  
He blinked and backed up.  
"Whoah! You look like my sister! But in shorter, younger, darker hair and with bigger boo-..."  
"That wasn't my question! Why were you crying?" shouted Hinata, smacking Gaara on the back of his head (no gourd, remember?). She crossed her arms angrily, Gaara blushed and Sasuke laughed his butt off at the scene in front of him.

The once-emo boy rubbed the back of his head, deep in thought. After a minute, he sighed.  
"I really can't remember. Sorry." he mumbled, grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, he jumped up in the air. "Hey! You're that creepy guy who threw a rock at Kankuro!" Gaara bitch slapped Sasuke across the face. "Hah! No stinking Sasuke-teme can do that to my big brother, believe it douche-bag!"

Hinata and Sasuke, who had a hand on his red cheek and a 'oh no he didn't!' look on his face, both stared wide eyed and jaw dropped at the pissed boy in front of them.  
Then, they both slowly turned to look at each other.  
"Did you hear that?" whispered Hinata.  
"Yeah... I guess we know the juice's effect on him..." replied Sasuke.  
"That was, like, major déjà vu!"  
"Totally!"  
"So when he is drugged up, he acts like..."  
"...Naruto-usuratonkachi, with a hint of that Rock Lee dude. Yeah. But in even more crazy. I can't believe that it's even possible!" finished the Uchiha, sharing another knowing glance with the girl.  
Gosh, he really liked how this girl was thinking the same thing as him! How completely cool!

Gaara was looking between them, slightly confused. He then clenched his two hands together, went up to Hinata and batted his (not very existent) eyelashes at her.  
"Can I know what is happening pleeeeeeaaase?" he begged.  
Hinata sighed and smiled at the adorable looking boy in-front of her, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.  
"I'll tell you... But let's get out of this tree OK? I think we lost the fangirls." she jumped out of the tree, followed by the two boys. "Well... Remember when I gave you that orange juice today?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well... Let's say that I... um... How can I say this? Oh, who cares. I drugged it 'cause you looked emo. But Sasuke-baka and I both accidentally drank some too. The drug makes us more hyper and happy, and each of us have a special... 'gift' from it. I'm soooo much cooler, Sasuke-baka is even more stuck up than he normally is and you are just plain crazy, like some of our friends... so... here we are!" she laughed cheerfully, clapping her hands.

She then had an extremely random idea.  
"Come on you two! Let's go find Naruto-kun and Rock Lee and celebrate our fabulous!" she yelled, tugging the boys.  
In a couple seconds, they were in front of Team Gai's favorite training ground. No need to wonder if they were even there. Team Gai was always there.  
Hinata skipped up to the four people. When Neji saw her, he opened his mouth to say something extremely cruel and degrading to his cousin, but was beaten to the punch.  
"Shut up, Neji. I'm not here to embarrass you in front of your teammate, sensei and crush this time. I just need the youthful Rock Lee to take a short break from his youthful training to join us on a quest to spread our youthful love!"

A silence roamed the clearing.  
Hinata knew that, after all that youth included in her speech, she was sure to get what she wanted.  
"YES! Join them Lee! Join them and spread the love of youth-..."  
"Thanks! Bye!" interrupted Hinata, managing to grab the happy looking furry-browed genin and tug the other two young boys away. All with just her two arms.

When they had left, Gai-sensei wiped his tears of joy away.  
"Ahhh... Unyouthful Neji-kun... If only you could be like your youthful cousin!" he sniffed.  
Neji's heart sunk.  
But karma is a bitch, so it got worse. Poor him.  
"Yeah! Your cousin is so bad-ass! Three boys now, plus that Naruto kid she is dating! Impressive!" squealed Tenten, making the Hyuuga feel as if his ears were bleeding. "I should totally start hanging with her! And was that Sasuke Uchiha with her? Man, that boy is cute!"

Neji now felt like crying his heart out.

Why was Hinata suddenly so damn cool?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In front of Ichiraku's Ramen.  
"NARUTO!" shouted Hinata, Sasuke, Rock Lee and Gaara, running over to the blond boy sitting on his favorite seat in his favorite restaurant.  
Stuffing his mouth with food, he turned around, and nearly choked.

There was his girlfriend, his icy teammate, that creepy redhead from the Sand Team and Rock Lee. All with the same over-joyful grin plastered to their faces. And it was only normal for Lee.  
"Huh? What is going on? Hinata-chan? Sasuke-teme? Bushy brow? Ga... Gra... Ganr... Green... Uh... What's your name?" asked Naruto, paying for his thirteen bowls of ramen and leaving the shop.

Gaara didn't look the least bit offended. He just did the Might Gai good guy pose, with a gleam in his teeth.  
"My name is Gaara-no-last-name! I'm the funky disco master of Suna! And I killed the Wicked Witch of the West with my sand! Ramen is the bomb! Believe it!"  
Naruto stared suspiciously at him for a minute, as everyone sweat dropped. Then, the blond grinned.  
"Hey! You say believe it too! AND you like ramen! New best friend! Sorry, Sasuke-teme..."

With that, the two jinchuurikis exchanged a big hug, squealing with excitement at how much they shared in common.  
Hinata nearly cried with happiness. He precious Naruto was making so many new friends!  
She turned to look at Sasuke and Rock Lee. They both had the same look as her on their faces.  
The only girl in the group suddenly had the best idea ever!

"Guys! Happy friends picture time!" She announced, pulling her Polaroid out of nowhere.  
All five teenagers laughed and posed for the photographs.  
May I remind you that only three out of the five genins were actually effed up.

Hinata clicked the camera five times, and handed one undeveloped picture to each of the boys, keeping one to herself.  
They then made a tight little huddle, and started gossiping about life and happiness and youth and flowers and suns and rainbows and ponies.

They didn't even notice Team Baki sneaking up on them.  
"Found him!" shouted Kankuro, pointing to his brother.  
Gaara gasped and turned around. The puppet-nin immediately regretted opening his big mouth.  
"Big brother! Big sister! Baki-Jonin-of-Suna-sensei!" shrieked the redhead, running to his team, arms open wide, pulling all three of them into a hug.

Hinata, finding this adorable, clicked her camera at them.  
She giggled and handed the picture to her friend once he let go of his siblings and teacher. Looking slightly terrified, Kankuro handed the gourd he was carrying around back to his brother.

Hinata blinked. Gaara blinked. Sasuke blinked.  
That's when it happened.  
That large, happy, dopey grin disappeared off of Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata's faces.  
Their three pairs of eyes all widened in pure horror as a perfect account of all the events that had occurred flowed back into their brains, doomed to be part of their memories forever.  
The two boys of the trio slowly pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, who blushed deep red and backed up, and said in perfect unison:  
"You... You did this to us!" they both seethed, venom lacing their voices.

Gaara was mad. The things he had done! He had hugged his siblings! He had skipped down the village's MAIN road! He had bawled like a baby! He had sung a cheerful song... publicly! And... worst of all... he had danced inappropriately... publicly! Plus, a dude who sounded about twenty five had whistled...

Sasuke was mad too. He had ruined his perfect boy reputation, forever! And he had participated in a bunch of childish, social activities! He was going to diiiiiieee!

Hinata hid her face in her hands.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry! P-Please don't k-kill me! I-If you d-do, then m-my l-little sister w-will have to d-deal with o-our f-father and c-cousin a-all alone!" she sobbed.  
Gaara and Sasuke both frowned, exchanged a look, then went back to observing the girl.  
Her over-exaggeration totally ruined their anger.  
And their time together as the three most emotionally constipated kids ever had changed their views on the world.

Sasuke sighed and started walking away.  
"Hn. I'm not going to kill a girl! That's bellow my superiority! Good bye!"  
He then disappeared around the corner, smiling a little to himself as he tucked the completely developed Polaroid into his pocket, along with the one of himself.

Gaara watched him go, then turned back to the shocked Hinata. She looked up at him shyly.  
"A-are you g-going to k-kill me then?" she asked, raising her right eyebrow, just a bit.  
The redhead hesitated, but looked down at the pictures in his hands.  
His new friends, smiling, hugging him. His teammates and himself in a group hug.  
Was it worth all of that humiliation?  
He hid them away in his sand.  
"Nah. I'm cool."

His entire team's jaws dropped, but they remained silent as they recognized his dark aura.  
Gaara was back. They had to shut up now, and try to get answers out of him later.  
The redheaded boy gave one last look at Hinata, then walked away as well, knowing that his team was close behind him as always.  
Hinata sighed in relief, and turned to smile shyly at Naruto and Rock Lee.

"Well... I-it h-has been quite a w-wonderful d-day..." she said, only a little sarcastic. "I-I'm g-going to g-go home a-and e-eat something f-from m-my father's r-ridiculously l-large r-refrigerator."  
She waved to the two boys and calmly walked home, making sure to avoid all the Sasuke fangirls that would probably kill her. She hummed a little tune.  
She didn't remember where she had heard it before... Oh, right, it's the 'Jonin of Suna' song...

Rock Lee and Naruto stood rooted to spot. Why had their awesome friends suddenly turned all dark and moody again? They both looked down at their pictures.  
"Hah! Sasuke-teme is smiling in this!" hollered Naruto in surprise. Never had his teammate smiled to the camera.  
"Naruto-kun! You look fabulous on this youthful photograph!" laughed Rock Lee.  
"So do you, Bushy Brow! Wow, Hinata-chan looks so cute when she smiles like that! Believe it!" chuckled the blond right back.  
"And that Gaara boy is soooo youthfully adorable!"  
"He looks like a little baby panda/raccoon hybrid! Believe it!"  
"Sasuke-san actually has a youthful smile of sheer happiness! It suits him!"  
"Yeah! Makes him look less cold! Wow... I like this picture! Believe it!"  
"I love this youthful picture too!"  
The two boys practically had tears of joy in their eyes, and they clenched their picture as if it were a sheet of gold, going on about the beauty of it.

Ino walked up to the two boys, looking left and right, hoping no one saw her with these village losers.  
"Um... Hey, Naruto, Lee... My dad told me that Hinata came over to my house, so did you guys... see... her...?" she trailed off as the two boys completely ignored her and stood there, continuing their over-energetic rant. "Um... Never mind then. I'll go ask someone else..."

Ino turned away and jogged down the road.

"Wow... Those two are so hyper today!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata slowly closed her bedroom door behind her, after having raided the kitchen.  
Hey, she was a growing girl! Plus, all that jumping around had made her super hungry.  
She took a bite out of her chicken sandwich, then put it on her table with the bowl of instant ramen, sashimi platter, fruit salad, chocolate cake, chocolate cookies, two cups of tea, sesame mochis, rice balls, four sticks of dango and can of whipped cream.

She opened her windows wide and looked out.  
Konohagakure was truly a magnificent place to live. So beautiful. So picturesque.  
She took her Polaroid out.  
Sitting on the window sill, she angled the camera so that her smile would be the first thing people saw in the photo, with the wonderful village as a backdrop.  
Click!  
She waved the picture around until it developed.  
When it did, she smiled and placed it in the frame, right next to the picture of Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Gaara and her grinning crazily at the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Official end to 'Hinata and the Orange Juice!' Clueless Ino...  
> Well... Unless I suddenly get inspiration. I might update again someday, then again I might not.  
> Hope that you have enjoyed it!  
> HimekoUchia


	4. Revenge Is Best When It Involves Sugar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you DutchPuppy for the idea! Now, the story continues!

The preliminaries of the chuunin exams had been brutal. Especially Gaara and Lee's match.  
Halfway through the match, the two boys had gotten into a disagreement on the meaning of life. Lee had tried to convince Gaara that 'hark work of smiling youthfulness of pure love and friendship and unequivocal devotion' was the way to go. Gaara had argued that, in fact, 'absorbing virgin blood into my sand and eating placenta' was the key to a successful life.

Hinata wondered if he was trying to be funny. Because, from what she knew, Gaara was a very funny but murderous person with a sort of inner party girl.  
Or maybe that was just the juice.

Either way, the match ended with Gaara absorbing Lee's extravirgin blood into his sand and the green-clad genin having to have his mangled body rushed to the hospital.

Hinata, of course, had not been lucky enough to assist this match as she had been hospitalized after her failed match against Neji.  
Thankfully for her, Naruto had given her a detailed description of Lee and Gaara's unbelievably nasty match. After having relayed his victory against Kiba with stunning accuracy, of course.

After a few bedridden days, Hinata hobbled back to the Hyuga compound, occasionally coughing her guts out.  
Her father sighed when he saw her and shook his head in disappointment. Part of Hinata felt shameful for embarrassing the main branch... But her darker side was growling.  
What? How was it her fault that Neji was such a douchy, violent asshole? The injustice of the Hyuga, of her cousin, of her father, of life in general, bit through her soul.  
For the first time in her life, she wanted revenge. After all, she had come back from the brink of death and that type of dangerous thrill could not be topped easily and did leave her sort of horrified in an angry, bitter way. Kind of like biting into a sour orange.

Hinata froze.

She blinked.

She slammed her first into her palm. A tiny grin stretched her face.

Even though she had promised to train with Shino that afternoon, Hinata had to cancel, claiming to have accidentally reopened her wound.  
Of course, she was just breaking into Ino's house to steal some of her 'sugar' again.

The girl carefully climbed through her friend's kitchen window and tiptoed to the cabinet above the sink. She bit her lip and slowly opened the cupboard, wincing when it made a loud creaking noise. Her eyes roamed the space inside the cabinet.

Her heart sank.  
Empty.  
No.  
Where could it be?

"Hinata?"

The blue haired girl yelped and spun around, coming face to face with Ino, who was staring at her in shocked suspicion.  
"I-I-I-I..." stammered Hinata, frantically twiddling her thumbs and desperately looking for a way out. Then, she remembered that she had an alibi. She quickly pulled out Sasuke Uchiha's selfie (which he had given her, autographed). "I c-came to give you this!"

Ino bounced over, her eyes gleaming.  
"WOW! A signed photo of Sasuke-kun! Thanks! I can't believe that you climbed in through my kitchen window to give me this!" laughed the blond. "Liar."  
Hinata jolted.  
"I know why you came here..." muttered Ino. The girl walked across the kitchen in three long strides, bent over, opened a cabinet and pulled out a container of white power. "Some of it has been disppearing recently... I saw how Gaara and Sasuke acted that day. I may not be a genius, that's Shikamaru's job, but I can still do simple math!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Hinata.  
"You have been stealing!" she announced, making the Hyuga cringe. "May I ask why you have returned for more?"  
Hinata held back a sob.  
"I-I-I w-wanted to g-get revenge on N-Neji..." she stammered helplessly.

Ino lowered her finger.  
"OK."

The blond grabbed a clear plastic bag and poured a generous amount of white powder into it. She zipped the bag shut and handed it to Hinata, smiling. When she saw the dumbfounded look on the Hyuga's face, Ino grinned and giggled.  
"Don't look at me like that! If you wanted some of my dad's special sugar you should have just asked!" the blond clapped the dark-haired girl on the back. "Plus, Neji is kinda douchy in a hot kind of way. Good luck."

Ino then exited the kitchen, leaving Hinata standing there, shell-shocked.

Hinata was not one to question miracles for too long, so she made her way back to her room in the Hyuga compound after buying a few oranges and started making some magic orange juice. Once she was done, she stepped back and wiped her brow.

"I did not know that you were a mad scientist."

Hinata jerked around, mentally shrieking at having two people sneak up on her on the same day.  
She nearly melted of relief when she saw that it was 'only' Shino.  
"Oh... I... I..."

Darn it.  
She wasn't going to explain herself.  
She handed him a glass of orange juice with a shy smile.

The bug-nin took it from her, his face stern. Sometimes, Hinata wondered what he could possibly be thinking.  
In this case, Shino was actually weeping in happiness.  
His first gift from a female... What a momentous occasion...

He gulped the juice down in one go. Hinata braced for impact.

After a few seconds, a few minutes of nothing, Hinata was starting to worry. Why wasn't Shino going funny? Was this even the right powder?

"It is delicious. Thank you..." muttered Shino suddenly, tilting his head to the side.

Hinata smiled shakily then straightened up when a knock sounded on her door.

"Hinata-sama? It's Neji. You told me to come see you. I hope that you are aware of how much of a pathetic failure at life you are." sang the male Hyuga's voice through the door.

The girl quickly opened her bedroom door and let her cousin in. The boy looked suspiciously at Shino.  
"Wow. Hinata-sama, this is not appropriate behavior, even for you. Glad to see you cheating on that loser Naruto though. Uncle might actually be proud."  
Hinata nodded and eyed the orange juice sitting on her table. Neji noticed it too.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.  
Hinata faked a cry.  
"Don't drink it! If you do, it will shame me more!"

Neji gave her a long, confused look. Then he smirked and downed the entire glass in one go.  
"Hah." he taunted.

Suddenly, he twitched. Then, he smile kindly.

"You know, Hinata-sama, I don't actually hate you. I just bully you and try to destroy all the happiness in your life out of pure bitterness. You see, the real reason that I have a two foot... wide... pole shoved sideways up my ass is that I am scared. I have a massive inferiority complex that I mask by pretending that I actually have a superiority complex. But really, I am just a sad and lonely little boy who misses his daddy and has an awkward relationship with his uncle and I have a void in my life. That might also be due to the fact that my only real friend is Lee and that is just upsetting. Besides, I still treat him like crap because his happiness rains on my parade. Plus, I have this secret crush on Tenten since, like, forever, but she thinks you're so much cooler than me so I'm sadface."  
Neji grinned and took a deep breath before continuing.  
"Also, Tenten is so pretty and I thought that she was the prettiest thing in the world but I have been having some embarrassing doubts for a few weeks. You see, I saw that Gaara boy dirty dance and do that slutty stripper-move where he slid down the wall and since then I have been doubting my previously certain heterosexuality. I mean, redheads are just so my thing, you know? They're so sexy. Plus, Gaara is such a wonderful singer when he was singing the 'Jonin of Suna' and seeing him mash up Lee was so titillating to my sadistic mind. So I was thinking that I could... Wait, nah, nevermind, I like Tenten again. I will go tell her! It is the youthful thing to do!"

Neji fist punched the air and walked towards the window. He started climbing out of Hinata's room.  
He accidentally squished an ant that was on the windowsill.

"NOOOOO MIFI!" shrieked Shino.

Suddenly, Neji was shoved out of the window and crashed at the bottom of the building in a pile of confusion.

"YOU WERE SO YOUNG! OH GOD!" Shino sobbed maniacally. "HOW WILL I TELL YOUR forty-three-thousand-seven-hundred-and-eighty-two SIBLINGS ABOUT THIS! YOU HAD CHILDREN ! OH GAWD!"

Hinata's jaw dropped as Shino collapsed onto the ground, hands thrown up in the air.  
"YOU WILL BE MISSED MIFI!"  
Shino stood up, dusted himself off and looked stoic again.

Hearing a grunt outside her window, Hinata remembered another one of her problems.  
"Shino! We have to go after Neji!" she gasped. "He is going to embarrass himself and I might want revenge but I am not THAT cruel!"  
Picking up her camera and dragging the completely silent Shino behind her, she climbed out of her window and ran after her cousin, who was now skipping across the Hyuga compound with a smile, telling random people how nice their hair was. It was all pretty harmless until he shouted at his pregnant third cousin twice-removed.

"You're FAT!"

Neji had never been slapped so hard in his life.

Before Hinata could catch up to him, however, he was already out of the compound, running towards his training grounds.

Unfortunately, a high Neji was a very fast runner. He made it to the spot where Tenten and Gai-sensei were waiting for him to train, just as his cousin and her teammate crashed through the trees behind him.

"Tenten! I have a confession!" shouted the male Hyuga, opening his arms wide, grinning.  
Gai-sensei sighed.  
"Neji, if this is gossip about the main branch again I swear I will-..."  
"NO!" The boy interrupted. "Its YOUTHFUL!"  
His three teammates eyed him with shock, horror and pure joy. Then, Tenten, spotting Hinata, gave Neji a weird look.

The boy marched up to his female teammate and, under the terrified stare of his cousin, got to his knee in front of Tenten.  
"Oh Tenten! You are the sun to my moon. No... The Sun to my Earth! You are the branch to my fruit. The water to my cactus. The... The language to my humanity. The heart to my soul. The reason to my existence. The shirt to my toned chest. The butt to my boxers. The petal to my flower. The nightingale to my nightfall. The ghost in my dream. The angel of my mind. The senbon to my target. The shogi to my Shikamaru. The Naruto to my Sasuke..."  
He ignored Hinata's annoyed 'hey!'.  
"The Gaara to my wall. The Choji to my chips. The pink to my Sakura. The gargoyle to my mansion. The blond to my Ino. The bowl cut to my Lee. The rainbow to my sensei. The beauty in a sunrise. The glimmer of a kunai. A disgusting insect to my Shino. The bosom to my cousin..."  
He ignored Hinata's annoyed 'hey!'.  
"The alcohol to my Lady Tsunade. The sex to my Icha-Icha paradise. The smell to my Kiba. The leaf... To the core of my metaphysical village."

He bowed his head in reverence. Gai-sensei sobbed pathetically, clapping his hands.  
"Bravo! Bravo, my new favorite student!" he cheered.  
Tenten just sighed.  
"That made absolutely no sense but I'm pretty sure some of it was offensive." she stated.

Neji's grin didn't dissipate.  
"No! You misunderstand me, my dangerous beauty! I love you! Will you be the pencil to my paper? The scroll to my shinobi? The old age to my Hokage? The senpuku to my samur-..."  
"OK! I get it!" laughed Tenten. She gave Neji a sly smile and knelt besides her teammate, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Unfortunately, I happen to have a massive crush on your cousin, Hinata."

Neji's eyes buggered out of his skull and he turned to glare at a dumbfounded Hinata. Then, he turned back to his teammate with a trembling lip. He threw his hands up in the air.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why? Why? Anyone but her! She has everything I want! NO!" he crumbled and sobbed.  
Tenten rolled her eyes as the Hyuga started to literally roll on the floor, moaning.  
"Neji, I was kidding. That was just a little vengeance for your cousin's sake. Actually, I do have feelings for you too-..."

Out of nowhere, a swarm of bugs picked Neji off the ground. Tenten gagged.  
Shino appeared, stoic as ever.  
"EXCUSE ME FOUL HUMAN. The fabulous Princess is passing through." he announced.

Everyone waited. And waited. But Shino didn't move an inch. Then, Tenten glanced down at a tiny beetle that was walking across the training grounds. Her eyebrow twitched.  
"Are you kidding me? A bug? Put Neji down!"

When the Hyuga eventually made contact with the floor again, a look of pure fury directed at Hinata indicated that the orange juice's effects had worn off.  
"You... You... You mean person!" he pointed an accusing finger at his cousin. "You... Did something to me!"  
"Hey! I tried to stop you!" defended Hinata, shocking her relative. "Not my fault that internalizing your feelings all these years have led to you have such hilarious-... I mean!Negative side effects."

Neji grunted and tried to thug walk to his cousin but Tenten grabbed him by the waist, laughing.  
"Run! Hinata, Run!" she smirked.  
Hinata obeyed, dragging Shino behind her. Suddenly remembering the camera she had brought with her, she quickly snapped a picture over her shoulder and kept running for her life.

Once she was a safe distance away, she shook the photograph to develop it. She kept glancing over her shoulder to check that she wasn't being hunted down by her cousin. However, when she glanced down at the picture of Neji in Tenten's arms and saw the smile on his face, she knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting and DARN it's random. I don't claim ownership of... anything that I don't own. Excuse typos, my computer switches letters when saving. I've given up trying to fix it.  
> If you're brain is melting because of the craziness... Read the next chapter ;p"  
> HimekoUchia


End file.
